swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Primitive Dark Side Adept
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units There are many more Force Traditions than those upheld by The Jedi or twisted by The Sith. On a primitive world, the indigenous Species might learn of The Force in a variety of ways. In some cases, The Force serves as magic, sorcery that's misunderstood; for others, The Force is the will of the gods. But for a few, The Force is an expedient energy source that allows them to further their own ambitions. Primitive Dark Side Adepts are savage Force-users who exploit The Force for their own wicked ends. Such characters could use their powers to take over their tribe and exert their will through terrifying methods, ruling through fear and destruction. Others might support powerful warlords, using their dark magic to augment and enhance their master's abilities. Regardless of the role, these Dark Side Adepts are dangerous, for they often have no idea what it is they do. Dark Side Adept Encounters Dark Side Adepts fill many roles in the galaxy, representing everything from foul warlocks twisted by hatred and fear to carefully cultivated elite warriors who exist only to serve the whim of the Emperor. What unites them is that none of them subscribe to a particular Force Tradition. Primitive Dark Side Adepts might enjoy the support and protection of their savage people or they might be shunned, cast out and forced to live in isolation. In the case of the former, a Dark Side Adept could emerge as a significant threat, using their Force Powers to bend others to their will and spread their wickedness throughout the land. In the case of the latter, though, the Dark Side Adept seeks revenge, turning their fear into a powerful weapon and dominating the minds of dangerous predators and queer creatures to serve as their soldiers. The more powerful Dark Side Adepts can become major villains in their own right. Since they are not part of a Force Tradition, they lack the support of other Force-users. Instead, they build their strength through mundane means, by hiring mercenaries, bounty hunters, and assassins. Primitive Dark Side Adept Statistics (CL 9) Medium Scout 7/Force Adept 2 Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 15 Initiative: '+10; '''Senses: 'Perception: +11 'Languages: '''Basic, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 22 (Flat-Footed: 21), Fortitude Defense: 23, Will Defense: 25; Dodge, [[Evasion|'Evasion]], Mobility Hit Points: 76, Damage Threshold: 23; Shake It Off Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Force Pike +5 (2d8+3) Ranged: Slugthrower Rifle +7 (2d8+4) Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+7 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Slugthrower Rifle), Channel Aggression Special Actions: Damage Reduction 10, [[Power of the Dark Side|'Power of the Dark Side']], Telekinetic Savant Force Power Suite (Use the Force +11): Farseeing, Force Grip, Force Slam (2), Force Thrust, Move Object Force Techniques: Force Power Mastery (Move Object) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 9, Dexterity 13, Constitution 14, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 15, Charisma 15 'Talents: Channel Aggression, Damage Reduction 10, [[Evasion|'Evasion']], Power of the Dark Side, Telekinetic Savant Feats: Dodge, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Mobility, Shake It Off, Skill Training (Stealth), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Climb +8, Endurance +11, Initiative +10, Jump +8, Perception +11, Stealth +10, Survival +11, Use the Force +11 Possessions: Force Pike, Slugthrower Rifle (3 Clips), Dark Robes Category:Variable